Natural Preadator of Justice
by ComicsMerger78
Summary: What will happen when the Justice league get an unexpected visit from someone who's from a different universe and who isn't quite a hero. Scorpion 'Mac Gargan' weirdly ends up in the DC universe and meets new heros and meets other villians will they turn him into something different?
1. chapter 1

NEW YORK CITY (Marvel universe)

Spiderman was in the city streets currently doing battle with the sinister 6 dodging another one of Rhino's charges "Seriously Rhino I hope that you're hide is tougher than it looks because your aim stinks." Spiderman said shooting a web at Rhino before being caught by Doc Ock's metal tentacles. "Oh don't worry Spiderman Rhino does have a better aim than you think and to prove it how about a little demonstration, Rhino why don't you show this pest how accurate you are when you have a straight shot at something!" Doc Ock shouted over to Rhino who was crumpling some scrap metal from the car he just destroy. "With pleasure because after I'm through with this web head he'll be reduced to rubble." Rhino said with a sinister grin on his face before charging straight at a still struggling Spiderman who noticed a knocked over light pole and quickly shot a web pulling it at himself hitting Doc Ock right in the head and sending him back a few feet freeing Spiderman of the tentacles and leaping right over the charging Rhino doing a front flip off his shoulders. The Rhino and Ock collided knocking each other out cold. "Well that's the thing about animals they aren't as smart." Spiderman said to himself before his spider sense went off "huh" Spiderman whipped his head around to see a large green tail slamming him into the building. "What about insects wall crawler?" The creature said, Spiderman regaining his vision from the hit seeing none other than Scorpion. "Well well well if it isn't my old friend Scorpion haven't seen you since the accident with silvermane and Alister Smyth and Vulture." Spiderman said shooting a web swinging back out to the street and kicking Scorpion right in the chest and shooting a web right in his eyes. "So how have things been is the girlfriend doing fine or his she stung by your new looks and you're tail." Spiderman said to an enraged Scorpion suddenly dodging his attacks as Scorpion finally landed a punch right at Spiderman in the face. Scorpion growled angrily gritting his teeth, "Shut up, and if you really must know Sara left me after that little incident with Smyth and Toomes, also because she didn't want a freak for a boyfriend and I have you to thank for that." he said leaping at Spiderman snarling cutting his web line. Spiderman shot another web attaching himself to the side of the building looking down at Scorpion sting in the street. "What me whoa we need to get straightened out here first off I'm a friendly neighborhood superhero not a couples councilor, and secondly I'm pretty sure you're the one who volunteered to Jameson to become the Scorpion I the first place." Spiderman said before swinging his way down to the street webbing up Scorpion's arms to his sides, which didn't last long because of his tail cutting the webbing to little pieces before shooting a bunch of acid at Spiderman who once again dodged with quick reflexes backflipping onto a flagpole. "Yeah I volunteered because Jameson said that I would get you back for humiliating me and also because he said that I would also get the chance to become a superhero." Scorpion said irritatedly showing his angry face again. "Really well last I checked superhero's don't put people in danger or destroy buildings purposely or best of all try to kill other superhero's." Spiderman said a little more seriously to him. "Well I was trying to end you so Jameson would put my name in the paper as a superhero after I unmasked you." Scorpion complained, "Really well let me tell you something do you think that I became a hero for the fame, no I became a hero because it's right thing to do because it's my obligation and commitment, I was inspired by the words from my loved one that I live by now." Spiderman said, and Scorpion lower his fists and gave a curious look. "Oh really and what would those words be." Scorpion sarcastically asked him, "With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility!" Spiderman quoted, "You have the power Gargan and you have the ability to use it but the difference is it's your choice how you use it." Spiderman said hoping to talk some sense into him. Then his spider sense went off and saw a tentacle smash right above him and Spiderman quickly jumped off the pole and saw Doc Ock had woken up and had some kind of tech gun in his hands. "Quite the speech their pest but nobody's stupid enough to believe in words like that." Ock said to him as Scorpion gained that angry look again in his eyes. "Well least anyone can do Ock is try, and what's with the new toy there." Spiderman said looking at Doc Ock, "Well if you must know this is your doom in my hands this is a specialized disintegrator that will turn you into nothing but a pile of ashes." Ock said aiming the gun at Spiderman who shot a web line covering the barrel of the gun with webbing as Ock pulled the trigger and the gun backfired and Ock threw it away over where Scorpion was standing "Gargan get out of there!" Spiderman said as Scorpion tried to run but before he could get any further the gun exploded sending a flash of yellow light and when the smoke cleared Scorpion was gone. "What happened to him?"


	2. Chapter 2

GOTHAM CITY (DC Universe)

It was night in Gotham and the streets were quiet. Batman was in his Batmobile was patrolling the city streets as usual. Batman was looking left and right constantly just knowing that something was gonna go wrong. "Alfred I don't like it, it's just too quiet now." Batman said on the monitor screen, "Perhaps you should give yourself a break master Bruce right now the league is having a tough time and you should actually consider yourself lucky there aren't any criminals loose at the moment." Alfred said, Batman just shook his head to myself looking back the screen. "No Alfred don't care what the league is going through, that's exactly the reason why I'm out here to help out, I don't need any pressure from the criminals in Gotham right now." Batman said still scouting like a robot. "Well then might I suggest that you patch things up with Miss Prince then." Alfred said, Batman looked at the screen and had a look of embarrassment and discomfort on his face. "No Alfred Diana liked me and I liked her and then one day she decides to tell me that she finds to busy and to shallow to narrow hearted thinking that I'm never able to spend enough time with her personally outside of the league because of my commitment to the job, well she's right but she doesn't understand the job like I do she gives herself time to take breaks and have fun I don't and plus I know that it's better that if she and I don't have an emotional connection like I told her once having relationships among teammates is unprofessional and dangerous but she's been a lot happier without me in her life." Batman said in a quick yet emotional tone. As Batman was turning the corner he saw a flash of yellow light in the alleyway he slammed his foot on the brake brought the Batmobile to a screeching halt. Batman climbed out and darted in the alleyway. He saw the yellow light just glowing there and was wondering what it was. Batman just stood there staring at the light and it looked as if something was in there when all the sudden the ground started shaking and the light and imploded into a ball and then it in and then explode it out in a wave of light knocking Batman over on his back. Batman quickly got up and noticed something on the ground and noticed it was in fact a person. Batman proceeded in walking towards this person and noticed that it was a man and was in some kind of light green suit with a green tail running down his back. Batman cautiously moved in closer to the man and before he knew it the tail slammed Batman against the wall as the man got up in a defensive position. "Who the heck are you?" Scorpion asked in a confused voice, "Well who are you, I've never seen you before around here." Batman said, reaching for his batarangs. "Seriously you've never heard of me, you've never heard of me I'm The Scorpion!" He said. Batman just gave him a blank stare. "Never heard of you and I don't think I've heard of any Scorpion from the others." Batman said, when Scorpion was charging at Batman grabbing his grapple gun shooting a line across the building over him and the line reeled in causing scorpion to miss he looked up at Batman and saw that he was on the top of the building as Batman turned around and looked back down into the alley he saw the the man had disappeared. "Hey pointy ears over here." A voice suddenly called out Batman raised his eyebrows and quickly turned his head left and saw The man in the green suit attached to the side of the building grinning evilly at him before Batman knew it Scorpion shot some green liquid out of his tale right at him Batman quickly backflipped dodging the liquid which hit the rooftop Batman noticed that the substance had already started to melt through the rooftop leaving a hole. Batman's eyes widened in shock, "What is that stuff?" Batman asked getting in defensive position once again. Scorpion chuckled and crawled off the side of the building and jumped on the roof with Batman. "It's acid hello doesn't everyone know acid melts right through things." Scorpion said sarcastically, he then charged at Batman throwing a few punches. Batman dodged and blocked a few before one ended up sending Batman flying a few feet away on his back. Scorpion slowly walked over cracking his knuckles before picking up Batman in the air with his right hand, Batman's feet were dangling off the ground in mid air. Scorpion had chuckled and smirked cocking his left fist back ready to knock Batman out. "Well I guess you don't know me pal but this little wake up punch should jog your memory, still odd though never seen ya in Brooklyn or in Queens and never seen you with the web head either oh well." Scorpion said, about to throw the punch. Before He knew it he heard a hissing sound Scorpion looked down and saw a little black ball on the ground releasing some kind of white gas. Batman reached For his utility bill grabbing a gas mask putting it on his face. He noticed scorpion started to stumble around a little bit releasing his grip on him before his eyes were starting to close and saw Scorpion fall on his back passed out. After a minute or so Batman find me notice the gas it cleared and took off his gas mask. "Here's another thing, you don't know me either and you're right I don't know you but I going to." Batman said lookin down at the passed out Scorpion, he reached a communicator. "Batman to watchtower I'm requesting an immediate teleportation for two, there's someone I think everyone needs to see." Batman said I a serious tone.


	3. Chapter 3

WATCHTOWER (DC Universe)

In space on the watchtower was a couple members of the justice league were in the teleporting room and Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, and Shazam. They were waiting for Batman to be teleported. Hawkgirl was at the console entering the coordinates of Batman. "This is watchtower to Batman standby and prepare for teleportation." Hawkgirl said through her communicator. The computer locked on to the targets and she pressed the button and they were teleported. The league members then saw Batman appearing on the teleportation platform and on the ground beside him still knocked out was Scorpion. The league noticed the man on the ground and they walked onto the platform and took a closer look at him. They all looked confused glaring at Scorpion, then they focused their attention to Batman who was gripping his shoulder that was injured from his fight with him. It was complete awkwardness and silence until Superman was the first to speak up. "Batman who is this, and why did you bring him here?" He asked, making a gesture with his hand at Scorpion. "Well I was hoping you guys could help me answer that!" Batman replied still holding his shoulder, "Well I was patrolling Gotham as usual and then in an alley I notice a bright burst of yellow light and I went to investigate it and I find this man on the ground, next thing I know I'm pinned at a wall by that tail of his, and before I knew it we were both fighting I used one of my knock out gas pellets on him which seemed to knock him out." Batman said pointing at Scorpion. "Well, did he say anything during the fight?" Flash asked, "Yeah he said his name is Scorpion!" Batman said, the everyone in the room drew blank stares at one another shaking their heads. "We've never heard of any villain named Scorpion." Shazam said, "J'onn do you think you can read his mind and find out who he is." Superman said, Martian Manhunter walked over to the giant man and knelt down beside him. The others in the room heard him grunting and saw him cringing his face a little bit. Then finally Martian Manhunter stood up and turned around to face the other rubbing his head. "Well?" Flash asked, J'onn just shook his head. "I couldn't read his mind it felt blurry and different from all the other minds I've felt." J'onn said, the others looked curious about what he meant, "Different, as in different earth or different planet?" Shazam asked, "No, different as in different universe I think!" J'onn said, the room froze as he said those words. The silence was broken by Flash's laughter, "Come on guys there's no such thing as another universe, is there?" Flash said sounding serious in the end, as his eyes widened looking back at J'onn. "Well there have been theory's of parallel universes but they've never been proven." Batman said, "why don't we just ask him then." Shazam said, "What makes you think he's gonna tell us the truth." Flash argued, "Why don't we use this on him." Wonder Woman said pulling out her lasso. "You're lasso of truth, come on if J'onn couldn't read his mind what makes you think this will work on him Diana." Flash said, gesturing at the lasso. "It's worth a try!" Wonder Woman said looking at Scorpion still holding onto her lasso grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

LATER

They moved Scorpion from the teleportation room to A holding cell where they sat scorpion up and it strapped him tightly to a chair. After a couple minutes they waited for him to regain consciousness, they finally heard a grunt as I noticed his head starting to wobble back-and-forth Scorpion was waking up shaking his head trying to wake up. He finally opened his eyes Everyone in the room actually started to notice that his eyes were yellow Batman was a little shocked she noticed that when they were fighting in the alley back in Gotham he couldn't really make out his eye color. "What the, where the heck am I and who are you and what's with the costumes." Scorpion asked them, a few of them in the room were looking a little offended by his comment against their costumes. Then Wonder Woman stepped forward with the lasso in her hand, "We'd like to ask you a few questions before we answer yours." Wonder Woman said, as she started putting the lasso around Scorpion who was still struggling to get out. "Well good luck with that Miss United States cause I ain't sayin nothing." Scorpion said, glaring at her as she stood right in front of him looking down at her, he couldn't help but notice that this woman was gorgeous. "We'll see about that, identify yourself, what is your name?" Wonder Woman asked gripping her end of the rope which started to glow around Scorpion. "Scorpion!" He said to her easily, "What is your real name?" Wonder Woman asked in a more serious tone, the lasso glowed again, "MacDonald Gargan, but my friends call me Mac!" Scorpion said against his will he couldn't help himself. "What is this thing!" Scorpion demanded to Wonder Woman, "this is the lasso of truth it compels one to be honest." She explained, "That nice a magic rope, hey do you got a magic flying carpet to go with that!" Scorpion said, a burst of laughter came from the other side of the room as usual it was Flash. "That was a good one." Flash said to Scorpion giving him a thumbs up. Diana looked angry, "Why did you attack Batman?" She asked, "I didn't know who he was I thought he was gonna smoke me or something!" Scorpion said innocently, "Where did you come from?" She asked, "Brooklyn!" He answered, the room looked confused, "Where is Brooklyn?" She asked, "Near, New York!" He replied, "We've never heard of either of those two locations." Diana said, "Seriously, where have you guys been all your life's!" He said, "Would you believe us if we said you're in a different universe!" Superman said normally, Scorpion's eyes widened at this. "Wait what another universe, that's impossible." Scorpion said, "Well that's what we believe happened to you." Batman said, "Wait a minute that's what must've happened when Doc Ock's gun exploded it sent me here." Scorpion said to himself, "Who's Doc Ock?" Shazam asked, "Doctor Octopus,Doc Ock, Otto Octavius, geez I really am in a different world!" He added, "Is your world like ours or is it different?" Wonder Woman asked, "Pretty much the same world is messed up and the hero's clean it up!" Scorpion said, "Who are these hero's?" "Their are lots of them but the biggest group that there is, called The Avengers, their basically the Justice League in my verse." "So how did you end up like this?" "Well in my universe there's this hero called Spider-Man, and he is like the Bat guy in the cape over there only he's more humorous." Scorpion explained to them, "So when did you come into his life." Martian Manhunter asked, Scorpion looked down for a minute the others in the room could already tell that his backstory wasn't a pretty one. "Well I don't blame ya guys if you think I'm the bad guy but if you really want to know well...I'll tell ya, it started about a year ago in my universe when I was noting a weak loser, I had a job as a private investigator in New York I was taking a case and it was for this owner of a Newspaper company he wanted me to follow his best photographer that got pictures of Spider-Man, so I followed him but I couldn't keep up, then when I got paid I was webbed up by the wall-crawler he embarrassed me and I wanted payback at Spider-man more than anything, so the owner offered me a chance to get back at him and be a real Superhero, so we went to a genetics lab, in the city and there we met a professor who was experimenting with Neogenics I don't know exactly what it is but all I know is that it worked he gave me the battle suit the one I'm wearing right now, he used something called a neogenic recombinator which used radiation to reconstruct my DNA to match the genetic code of a real scorpion makeing me bigger, faster, stronger than I ever thought I could be, so he tracked Spider-Man and I fought him and I beat him and just as I was about to unmask him I noticed I was changing i was becoming a monster a freak, so I wanted to go back to normal, I went crazy I went to go see the professor who made me like this and demanded that he change me back, but he told me that the genetic realignment was making me mentally unstable at a fast rate that was going out of control, so I took the guy from the paper company with me as I headed to the nuclear plant, I thought that if radiation made me this way then maybe I could be changed back if I was exposed to more of it, but Spider-man followed us there and beat me, I ended up in jail and escaped and swore I would go straight and do no more crime for my girlfriend who I was planning to marry so I went off the grid and rescued this other scientist who was fooling with neogenics and held him his name was Adrien Toomes aka Vulture, I thought he could fix me, then I found out that the other scientist had a breakthrough on the news about neogenics and was looking for someone to find their research stuff or whatever, i ended up stealing some cash, but I still promised my girlfriend I wouldn't hurt anyone a promise which I kept, then once again spiderman showed up and everything went to hell, he knocked me out and brought me to this guy who wanted to used my altered DNA or something, of course I ended up escaping and so did spiderman and the lab was destroyed and Toomes got away, I wondered if I would ever be normal again, so after a few months I realized that I was going nowhere and I didn't want my girlfriend to be paying the price so I ended it so she wouldn't get in trouble and ever since I've been labeled as the bad guy, then recently with an encounter with Spider-Man and two others they were Doctor Octopus or otherwise known as Doc Ock for short and the other was The Rhino, then Ock pulled out this gun and fires it but the wall crawler blocked the end of it with webbing and then it backfired and clogged up and Ock was knocked back and next thing I know I see the gun shaking right in front of me on the ground and looking like it was about to explode, which it did and the next thing I know is I ended up in the alley and see pointy ears over there and knocked me out and then I wake up here!" He said finishing his Origin story. The room was once again in complete silence after hearing his story Scorpion could tell that was a lot to take in for anyone.


End file.
